Change
by DominusTenebris
Summary: UPDATE: Star has changed. But thanks to Marco she was turned back to her old self... Until a certain Ex demon boyfriend starts to interfere
1. Chapter 1

Marco laid on his bed unable to sleep, it was 2 am on Saturday Star had snuck out with her friends... again, Marco stared at his ceiling in the dark he was waiting for a familiar sound.

 **THUMP!**

Sure enough, like clock work, Star had just crawled through the living room window the sound didn't wake his parents they are extremely heavy sleepers. Marco sighed, normally he just let her go to her room but this was different she was making a lot of noises as if she was stumbling.

 **BANG! THUMP! CRASH!**

Marco sat up in worry 'What the hell?' he thought as he approached the living room and saw Star on her back in a daze. "Star what are you-" Marco stopped as he approached Star, she REEKED of alcohol, "Star are you drunk!?" Marco whisper screamed, why he bothered to keep his voice quiet was beyond him an earthquake could erupt right now and his parents would sleep right through it. "Heeeeey... Marco *hic*" She was hammered. "I was just... having fun with my friends and now... I think I'm gonna go to bed..." She went to take a step only for her to tumble over again. Marco sighed and helped her to her bed. Star immediately passed out as soon as her face hit the pillow, Marco returned to her bed and began to think about all of this.

It all started when Star asked her crush, Oskar, out on a date...

It was their sophomore year. "H-Hey Oskar..." Star nervously approached the teen as he played on his keytar, poorly, "Yeah what is it?" Oskar asked in a emotionless tone "Would you... like to go out this weekend?" She said as she flinched prepping herself for the worst. "Sure whatever." Star's eyes lit up, "REALLY!?" she squealed with happiness. "Yeah why not you seem hot." Star felt heat rush to her face, and with that they started dating. Ugh the mere mention of Oskar's name sent a surge of anger through Marco he didn't really know why but whenever Oskar and Star were together it just made Marco frustrated and angry for reasons he didn't understand. It didn't help that every day Oskar and Star would start and end the day with a violent make-out session, which just added to Marcos intensifying frustration.

He remembers the time before they started dating, it was around the time he got over his crush with Jackie, he used to be obsessed with her but after a while he went from seeing Jackie from a love interest to someone who would make a great friend, which is what happened when his crush on her wore off it made him less nervous around her so he started talking to her, after that he had a good group of friends which consisted of his two already friends Alfonzo and Ferguson, and now Jackie and Janna (Don't ask how) and Star- well... not anymore but she used to be they would spend lunch and a lot of time after school, unless Star and Marco were in another dimension or fighting Ludo and his army of dumb monsters, then after Star and Oskar started going out she disappeared from the group entirely but, for a while at least, still hung out with Marco and fought Ludo. (Which they still have to do from time to time) But, after some time she stopped hanging out with him to. Marco noticed Star was changing to her outfits her interests even her personality. She consistently blasts rock and dubstep from her room all day, much to Marco's annoyance, her clothes got darker and she got a whole different group of friends that loved to cause trouble. This had lead to Star sneaking out in the middle of the night basically every weekend and it fills Marco with worry to the point were he can't sleep until he hears that special 'THUMP!' which tells him that she's now home.

But now Marco was still awake with worry because he knew that it was getting worse this was the first time Star has come home drunk and he fears that its not the last. He is afraid that the charming pretty and fun girl who came to Earth was now gone...


	2. Chapter 2

Marco woke up at 11 am to the sound of Star vomiting, Marco stood up and sighed, Star had changed so much... she went from the up-beat, friendly, and bright girl to an angsty, trouble making, annoying teenager. This was a thing Marco feared since she arrived teenagers are easily impressionable and Star, being naive as she is, was more impressionable than others. One time he managed to make her believe that fortune cookies could actually tell the future.

Eventually the puking stopped and it was followed with running and a door opening and closing. Marco grabbed his cellphone and looked through his contacts, he decided to call Jackie, after a few rings she answered "Hey." "Hey, can we hang out today I'm bored." Marco said, "Sure."

Later

"We need to talk about Star." Marco said as he and Jackie walked down the sidewalk, "Yeah, I agree she's changed way to much and I know its because of Oskar and his friends." Marco agreed he hated Oskar with a passion every time he saw he felt he deserved a beating, but he couldn't do that to Star. "Last night... she came home at 2 in the morning drunk." "WHAT!?" Jackie yelled in surprise, "Yeah I was up for hours thinking how could she have agreed to do something so idiotic." "I new she was impressionable but... drinking... that's just so unlike her..." "Well the old her is gone!" Marco shouted suddenly. "No she's not." Jackie said trying to calm Marco down. "She just needs to talk to people who are her actual friends." Marco thought about this for a minute. "Yeah... maybe your right, maybe I'll talk to her this weekend." "That sounds like a pretty good idea."

The week went by pretty fast. Each day went by as if like a few hours and Friday came out of nowhere. Mr. and Mrs. Diaz would be gone for the weekend, which Marco though was good because he wanted to talk about her coming home drunk and he did NOT want his parents around for that. After a few goodbyes they left as soon as they did Marco saw a sinister grin spread on Star's face, she pulled out her cellphone, which she got a few months ago and started texting. "Star... what are you planning?" Marco asked, her response was her waving her hand at him and groaning. "Star we need to talk right now!" Marco tried to start the conversation. "Urrgh! Just shut up and leave me alone!" Star replied with anger and annoyance in her voice. This wasn't the first time she gave him attitude when he tried to talk to her, he learned to leave Star alone when she was on her phone. Marco, in anger, took out his phone and tried to text Jackie.

 _ **HELP ME**_

After a while he got a response

 _ **Whats wrong**_

He quickly typed his response and hit send

 _ **Im trying to talk to Star but shes ignoring me**_

After a minute she responded

 _ **I can get Ferguson and Janna to come over and help Alfonzos busy**_

He sighed in relief help sounded AMAZING at the moment.

 _ **Sure come fast though**_

and after 10 seconds...

 _ **K**_

Ten minutes go by and he hears a knock on the door. "Can you get that?" Star asked still starring at her phone. Marco went to the door hoping to see his friends he flew open the door to see...

 **Oskar...**

Marco could already feel the rage bubbling through him as soon as he saw him behind Oskar was two boys and a girl. "Sup, Star home?" He saw him carrying a bag full of cans. Marco tried to keep the anger out of his tone as he spoke. "Yeah... she's in the living room..." "Thanks dude." all four of the teens sitting outside entered shoving Marco to the side as they walked in. "Hey baby!" Star shouted as Oskar entered the room they met for a quick kiss. Marco could feel all the anger and frustration intensify when he saw them kiss. Oskar gave Star a can and she started to gulp it down. He looked at the can's name. Mike's Hard Lemonade. Great more alcohol Marco quickly spoke up about this. "Uhh Star I REALLY think you shouldn't drink that." "Dude don't be a buzzkill." One of the teens spoke up. "Urgh Marco can you just leave!" Star said annoyed. Marco shot her a glare and walked outside in anger.

Marco didn't even need to walk a block away from his house without bumping into his friends. "Marco? Dude whats wrong?" Ferguson said as Marco continued to walk angerly away, his friends matching his speed to keep up with him. "Star has Oskar and his friends over and they're drinking again." "What!" Janna spoke up. "Why didn't you say anything?" "I did." Marco replied aggressively "They just made me leave." "Woah woah." Jackie said making him stop walking. "Look lets just talk about this let you calm down and we'll all go down with you and talk to Star okay?" Marco took a few seconds to respond. "Yeah yeah, your right we should probably head back." After talking for 10 minutes they headed back only to see the house surrounded by people and music blaring...


	3. Chapter 3

Marco was furious. Star, in the ten to fifteen minutes that he was gone, threw a party, in the distance he saw intoxicated teens breaking stuff and other things on the front yard. His friends saw the rage in Marco's eyes. "Marco... Calm down..." Jackie said, but it was too late Marco bolted into the house with one objective, find Star, he shoved through the crowd of people some he recognized others he didn't. He saw one kid doing a keg stand in the corner. Then on his way looking for Star, he stopped and wondered how did they set this up so fast it seemed like the set up would have taken an hour at least then he remembered the fact that Star has an extremely powerful wand that can make anything appear and disappear with ease.

Marco continued his rage fueled search for Star he had officially cracked. He could feel his rage building he burst into Star's room to see her and Oskar making out on her bed. "Marco! What the hell are you doing here!?" Star shouted at him. Marco grabbed Star's arm. "Star we need to talk." Oskar shoved Marco away from Star. "Look Oskar I just need to tal-"

 **POW!**

Marco fell to the ground with a new bruise on his cheek. "Touch my girl again and I swear it will be worse." Marco felt his vision getting red, he felt his fist clench his anger tonight and all the anger he had built up had finally broken free. Marco quickly got up and sent his fist right into Oskar's nose and with that Oskar fell down blood beginning to pour out of his nose. Marco went for another punch but was stopped he felt something fast and strong hit him in the chest with enough force that sent him flying to the wall and his back slammed against it and fell down. After regaining his breath he looked up to see who did it. His eyes went wide when he saw that Star used a spell to hit him, Star put down the wand and starred at Marco in shock. "Marco... I'm sorry..." Marco could feel the tears building up in his eyes not because of the pain, it was because Star has NEVER purposely used her wand against him. Star then went down to Oskar to see if he was okay. Marco stood up the pain still fresh in his chest, and ran out of Star's room and out of the house he didn't let Star or his friends stop him as he kept running and running.

Jackie and Ferguson finally caught up with him. "Marco, what the hell happened?!" Ferguson yelled. Marco wiped the tears from his eyes. "I went to find Star, and when I did Oskar punched me I punched back and Star hit me with a spell..." There mouths hit the floor. "Why would Star do that!?" Jackie yelled in surprise. "I don't think Star even knows she seemed pretty surprised herself when she did it."

They walked back to the house a few hours later it was about 1 am at this point and the party was pretty much done and Star must have used a cleaning spell because the house looked spotless. "We should probably go Marco see you later." Janna said as she walked away with Jackie and Ferguson. Marco sighed and walked into the house Star was sitting alone on the couch. "Hey..." Star said, Marco didn't respond he continued to walk to his room. "Marco I'm really sorr-" Marco instantly cut her off. "Just! Can we pretend tonight never happened!" Star jumped a bit. "But Marco I need to tell yo-" "Look OK I don't care anymore go ahead and ruin your life I want to help you but you've made it perfectly clear that you have your own life and friends so GOOD NIGHT!" And with that Marco walked off to his room with tears in his eyes he plopped on his bed and thought about tonight and everything that's happened he HATED to raise his voice at her and instantly regretted what he had said. After some thought he got up and went downstairs to Star who was in tears, "Uh... Star..." Star lifted her head to look at Marco "What..." Star said. "I'm really sorry for yelling at you I didn't mean that I just really wanted to talk to you."


	4. Chapter 4

They talked well into 3 am Marco asked all the questions he wanted to such as 'Why are you acting like this?' and 'Why are you with him if he just gets you in trouble?' she gave answers to all some seemed good others seemed like lies. After the talk they went to bed, Marco knew that she wasn't gonna really change, he knew half of the things Star told him were lies.

Marco woke up the next morning and, of course, Star was gone. Marco let out an annoyed sigh "I knew it..." he said as went into the kitchen to get something to eat. He went on his phone to see he got a text from Ferguson.

 _ **Hey**_

 _ **Hey**_

 _ **Did you talk to star**_

 _ **Yes**_

 _ **How did it go**_

 _ **0 effect half of the things she told me were lies**_

Marco put down the phone and laid his down in frustration, recently the anger he gets when he see's Star and Oskar has gotten worse, his friends would joke around and said it was jealousy which he'd blush and tell them to be quiet. 'I'm not jealous... I don't see Star that way... do I?' he could feel a blush appear on his face. He quickly tried to focus on something else, he went to the living room and turned on the TV after an hour he heard the door open. He looked to see Star and the same group he saw a few days ago and Oskar was next to her with his arm around her, once again causing his blood to boil, he saw a little curve in Oskar's nose he remembered how he punched Oskar in the face so he must have broken his nose. "Hey Marco." He heard Star say, this surprised him a little bit. Star, Oskar and the rest sat down. "Uhh... Hey..." Marco said cautiously. "I can see he's kinda weirded out..." One boy said to Star. "Marco look I know we haven't talked in forever so I thought maybe you would hang out with us for a while." Marco gave Star a look that showed heavy distrust, but he went along with it. "Okay..." Star smiled which ended up making Marco smile, he couldn't help it. Well you know Oskar..." And there goes his smile. Star pointed to the two boys "That's James and Zack." and then she pointed to the girl. "And that's Mary." Marco waved at them still uneasy.

One of the boys, who's name Marco now know's is James, pulled out a backpack full of some drinks. ' _ARE YOU SERIOUS!?_ ' Marco screamed in his brain. Everyone grabbed one, except Marco, Zack looked at him. "You want one dude?" He held out a can to Marco. "Uuuuh... No thanks..." "Oh come on Marco! Try one they taste amazing." Star spoke up. He felt his stomach drop, he nervously grabbed the can. His brain was screaming at him, ' _DON'T YOU DARE MARCO DIAZ!_ ' ' _DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!_ ' Marco was about to take a gulp but then his instincts took over, next thing he knew he had thrown the can as hard as he could in a random direction.

 **SMASH!**

He looked up to see that the can had gone through the window. "Marco! What the hell!" Star shouted in surprise. "Babe I thought you said this guy was cool..." After a few seconds he heard Star say "Yeah maybe I was wrong..." Marco felt his heart shatter the feeling of sadness was immediately overpowered by anger he quickly sat up and walked out of the house slamming the door behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

Star took a few more drinks as she sat against Oskar, she looked at Marco, who was about to drink. Suddenly as if he had a spasm he threw it out the window, Star could feel her eyes widen as she shouted the first thing that came to mind. "Marco! What the hell!" Marco looked up in surprise to. Star heard Oskar speak next to her. "Babe I thought you said this guy was cool..." Star looked at Marco for a second then looked away. "Yeah maybe I was wrong..." Regret washed over her immediately. She took one last look at Marco and saw the anger in his eyes as he got up and slammed the door behind him. She was fighting back the tears a flood of memories hit her like a train all the fun times they had, and now look, all the things she's done to him recently she hit him with a blast from her wand, she lied to him, tried to make him do something that he was not comfortable with, and now she's 100% turned her back on him.

"Good thing that guys gone he's such a loser." She heard Zack speak up. She fought back the anger, she had only one way to calm down, she drank five cans of beer, she could feel her feelings and pain being numbed. "Whoa Star, maybe you should lay off those..." Mary tried to take the can away from her, Star fought back with a force. "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" Star screamed at her, Mary backed off in shock and fear. "Jesus, calm down." Oskar spoke up. "Star I think we should go... see ya." Star sat down, remaining silent, Oskar patted her back as he, along with Zack, James, and Mary, left.

Star was left alone with her thoughts for a while though they were a little clouded by the alcohol. After sitting for a while she heard someone enter. It was Marco still visually upset from what happened earlier. She didn't bother to try to talk to him she had no excuse for what happened. She sat there and thought about her relationship with Oskar. 'Should I really be dating him I thought he was cute but I didn't know his influence would be so heavy...' When Marco was upstairs she started to drink some more she was having a hard time dealing with her thoughts. Her thoughts were completely clouded she was stumbling and was having blurred vision her actions were completely based on instinct, and right now they were telling her to go upstairs to Marco's room...

She approached Marco's room pushing past the door. "Star?" Marco asked as Star stumbled to him crawling to him when she got to his bed. "Star what are you doing..." Star could see the blush on his face, "Marco..." She got closer to him. "Star are you drunk!?" he never got and answer when Star grabbed him and pressed her lips against his she felt him struggle, which she responded by pinning him on the bed. Eventually Marco stopped struggling and returned the kiss, after about a ten minutes of making out they separated for air. Star felt everything go black and she passed out.

 **The next morning...**

Star woke up in her bed with a splitting headache, she ran to the bathroom the pain in her stomach strong. After a while memories of last now slowly returned to her, such as what happened with Marco and what happened with her friends and... Star's eye's widened when she remembered what happened after Marco came home she couldn't believe she did that. She instantly went to find Marco and apologize for what happened, she decided she'd finally accept the fact that she had feelings for Marco but she was already dating Oskar at the time they started happening she repressed them. Finally she found Marco in the kitchen "Uhhh... Hey Marco..." Marco noticed her and Star saw a huge blush run across his face, and she could feel one appear on her face as well. "Hey Star..." "I just wanted to apologize about what happened..." "It's fine Star you were drunk you weren't really you." Star wanted to laugh, that was her, it was just a bit of her she repressed. "So I wanted to talk to you about what happened yesterday... I'm so sorry about yesterday I should have been nicer it's just Oskar and his friends... they only know me as who I became... and if I changed I was scared he would leave me..." This time she wasn't lying she remembered all the lies she told him the last time they talked. "It's fine Star..." "Hey Marco?" "Yeah?" "You think I should break up with Oskar..." Marco looked up in surprise. "Uhh... Why?" Marco asked cautiously. "Because I think I might be falling for someone else..."


	6. Chapter 6

Star continued on with the week as if nothing changed but her plans and memories were still fresh in her mind. She wanted to change back to the way she was but was a little scared to. Accepting her feelings for Marco made the feelings she had for Oskar die, she tried to hang out with him as least as possible and when it does avoid doing the couple things they normally did. She cut down on drinking but still did it from time to time.

She would think about how she would break up with Oskar, IF she should break up with Oskar, Friday came and Oskar and her friends wanted to take her to a house party not far from her house after some convincing from them she agreed. She left with them to the house party. The place was crawling with teens drinking. As soon as she entered she saw flashing lights and heard dubstep playing. She was in no mood to dance, talk, do anything really she was too stuck in thought.

Songs played too loud for Star to tune out, rock, rap, and dubstep played. Star just looked up at the ceiling, taking a few drinks here and there, she could hear kids shouting having fun. She began to wonder about Marco what he is up to and how he was doing, she remembered the conversation she had with him last week about if she should break up with Oskar how he listened well to her reasoning she was saddened of how great of a friend he was being after all she's done. "Hey Star." She looked to see Oskar sitting next to her. "Why you just sitting here doing nothing?" Star looked down. The thought of breaking up with him then and there and going home shot through her mind, but fear put a stop to it. "Just thinking baby..." she said. "Hey come on lets go have fun."

Oskar dragged her to a table James, Zack and Mary sat at it and on the table a bunch of shots of vodka. Star sat down slightly reluctant she drank beer and maybe a little bit stronger yeah, but not this type of stuff. "Alright time for some shots." James said, excited, Star took a look around and saw all the teens seemed very drunk as well, she saw couples making out and kids screaming and dancing like wild animals.

Star quickly took one shot and downed it, it tasted awful, she tried hard not spit it out and immediately swallowed it. She took a few more as everyone else did the same. after a bit it hit her, hard. She immediately got dizzy and when she walked stumbled. The night went by quick after as the group danced after a while the party ended. She managed to stumble home. She crawled through the window.

 **THUMP!**

She got to her feet. She tried hard not to stumble and make it to the couch. She threw her body on the couch only to be met with another body. "OW!" The voice she instantly knew who it was. "Star finally your home..." It was Marco, "How was your night..." She saw him glare "Your drunk again aren't you..." Star gave him a smile and leaned against him. "Yeeeeeaaaaahh..." She said she looked at him with a certain look her instincts were talking to her again, "Hey... you're really cute..." She slurred. She saw a blush appear on his face and he backed up slightly in surprise. "S-Star... what are you doing" Star giggled at him she pinned him down and pressed her lips against him. Struggle came, obviously, he managed to get him off her. "Star stop, my parents are upstairs!" She had a huge grin on her face. Once again, in two seconds Marco was on his back with Star on top of him. "Stop fighting... I know you want this..." Her voice was a little straighter but it still slurred. Marco's face was red at this point this only made Star giggle more.

She started kissing him again. Eventually Marco gave up on struggling and returned the kiss after a while she started to take off his hoodie then went for his shirt, this was enough for Marco to start struggling again, "Star no..." Marco manged to say. "Oh come *hic!* ooooon..." She pouted, she could see the war in his eyes. Marco bit his lip as Star got closer. "Star... W-what about Oskar." She answered honestly because thats the only thing her drunk mind would allow her to answer. "I don't like him *hic* anymore I like you so stop fighting me!" She said as she got closer to Marco he looked at her and accepted defeat. Star kissed with passion and Marco kissed back. After a while they went to Star's room.

And their night began...

...

 **The next morning. (Oh God...)**

Star woke up in her bed alone with a massive headache. She had almost no memory of last night. The last thing she remembered was drinking shots and now waking up in her bed. She looked under the covers to see that she had no clothes on so she quickly got some on and walked into the kitchen to see Marco with his down as if he's ashamed. "Marco what's wron-" Realization hit her like a train. Everything, everything they did that night flooded in her mind so fast, it was overwhelming, she looked at Marco.

"Marco... I'm sorry..."


	7. Chapter 7

Marco laid his head down on the table, ashamed, 'I... can't believe we did all that...' he ran his hands through his hair trying to comprehend what happened last night. The amazing feeling the way they touched each other kissed each other, Marco didn't have a worry in the world then, but now, Marco felt all the worlds worries pushing down on his neck as mountains of thoughts scolding him.

 _'How could you do this!?'_

 _'She has a boyfriend!'_

 _'You barely put up a fight!'_

Marco sighed he knew the reason why he barely fought her, he liked her, the anger he's been feeling when he saw Star and Oskar together, he accepted that it's jealousy. He heard Star walk in, " Marco what's wron-" Marco looked up to see shock on her face

"Marco... I'm sorry..."

"Don't be..."

"What!?"

Marco sighed. "You were drunk, really drunk, and..." Marco was cut off by Star. "No Marco! That was me... It was just a me with no control on actions... all the things I did are things I wanted to its just a thing I repressed and my drunk mind was not able to repress it so I acted on it." Marco couldn't believe what he was hearing so many things flooded his mind everything they did that night the feelings and the pleasure, were all something Star wanted.

"Star... Can I ask you something..."

"What is it?"

"Do you like me... that way.."

Star sat there in a moment of silence looking down.

"Yes..."

"Since when?"

"A few months after I started dating Oskar but I decided to just lock the feelings away."

Marco looked up at her. "Why?"

"I was scared."

Marco stood up and walked up to Star and, before she could say anything, wrapped his arms around her tightly. "Star... I love you..." Star returned the hug and whispered softly. "I love you to..."

Marco felt as if a bunch of daggers were pulled out of his back and the wounds were nursed back to health. All the worries he felt before was gone. Except for one big one, Oskar. "Star what abut you and Oskar?" Star laughed weakly "I don't want to be with him anymore... I want to be with you..." Marco smiled happily, "So does this mean we're..." Marco asked a blush fresh on his face. "As soon as I break up with Oskar, yes we are together." Marco smiled he felt all the built up jealousy leave him immediately, he felt happy and peaceful.

Later in the week, Star finally broke up with Oskar, Marco listened from around the corner, and how well did he take it? Not well. Oskar screamed at her called her horrible names called her worthless and that she's just a piece of trash, through out the whole thing Marco's rage built he wanted to walk right up to Oskar and clock him in the jaw. Star ran back to Marco in tears she buried her face into his chest. "Hey it's okay Star he's a jerk anyway." Star seemed to relax a little. "Yeah... besides I have you know..."

2 weeks later

Marco and Star have been dating for two weeks, everything seems peaceful Star still goes to parties but Marco never goes with her. He hasn't heard from Oskar in a while and neither has Star though Marco does catch Oskar giving him death glares from time to time, well, he thinks they're death glares its hard to tell with all the hair in his face. One night Marco had to run somewhere it was about 9 pm it was already dark out. Out of nowhere he felt 3 maybe 4 people grab him and throw him to the ground, next came the punches and kicks, it was relentless, Marco felt the pain shoot through him with each strike from the random assault, Marco managed to roll into a ball covering his head with his arms as the kicks and punches kept coming for what felt like for hours.

"HEY! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" He heard a familiar female voice the people attacking Marco didn't listen and kept with the assault, "Okay you asked for it!" The voice screamed. "Mega Narwhal Blast!" After that Marco knew who it was it was none other than his girlfriend, Star, a wave of Narwhals came and knocked the attackers back which sent them running. "Marco!" Star came as she ran to him to help him up when he stood he felt a pain shoot through his chest. "Ah!" Marco grunted, "Marco... are you okay?" "Yeah I'm fine did you see who attacked me?" Star went into thought and responded, "I couldn't see their faces but they looked our age." That was all Marco needed to hear he knew who had attacked him.

" **Oskar...** "


	8. Chapter 8

Its been about a few weeks since Marco was jumped, the bruises were gone by that point, Star kept telling him not to confront Oskar until it was 100% sure it was him. That night Star and Marco were sitting on the couch, watching a movie and eating some of Marco's famous nachos, then Star spoke up.

"Hey Marco can I ask you something?" Star said not really taking her eyes off the screen.

"What is it?" Marco asked. He looked down at Star, who's head was lying down on his chest.

"Well... there's this party tonight, and would you come with me." Star asked, "I always miss you when I go to parties."

Marco sat there in thought for a little bit, he really didn't like being in crowds, especially if most of the crowd would be drunk, he looked at Star again 'Oh no...' Marco thought as he saw her giving him pouty 'please' face. That was a face Marco had a very hard time saying no to, "Star... you know how I feel about going to parties..." Star looked at him as if she was about to cry. ' _No! Don't pull that on me!_ ' Marco HATED seeing Star upset, fake or not, "Ugh... Fine I'll go..."

"Yay!" Star said, as she kissed his cheek and hugged him tight, Marco smiled, he thought about everything thats happened in the past. How Star changed and still isn't back to her normal self yet, she still loved to drink, sneak out, cause trouble, he knew habits are hard to break but, she 100% needed to change this before Marco's parents, or worse, Star's parents find out about her behavior. "Tonight's gonna be SOOO fun" Star squealed as she tightened the hug.

"Yeah... Fun..." Marco said still in deep thought.

At the Party.

Marco didn't like at all how he had to sneak out, even though his parents wouldn't have heard anyway..., to get to the party with Star she kept going on how this night was gonna be the best night ever, how much fun they would have, she then made a joke about how she's gonna get wasted tonight, that sent a shiver down Marco's spine. As they approached the house he noticed it about 4 blocks back the music blared like crazy there were flashing lights coming from the windows, the house was HUGE, obviously a rich kid was throwing this party. They entered and they saw a herd of kids dancing, in Marco's opinion the music wasn't bad, there were some good songs like Animals by Maroon 5 and Centuries by Fall Out Boy. Star grabbed a drink and offered one to Marco, which he refused, a few hours into the night, Marco just sat on a couch and counted the time until it was time to leave. He felt someone sit next to him.

"Hey... How are you doing..." He turned his head to see a brunette teenage girl, She was wearing skinny jeans and a pink top he could smell the alcohol on her breath, He took a cautionary scoot away from her not clear on the girls motive.

"Oh my god, So great this party is so fun!" The girl squealed, getting closer, "So..." The girl said getting a little more closer. "How are you doing..."

"Uhh... your getting a little a little close there" Marco said laughing nervously scooting away.

"What can't you take a hint cutie?" The girl said winking. Marco eyes widened.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, I have a girlfriend." Marco said trying to get away from, the girl ignored what he said and tried to get closer lust fresh in her eyes. Marco managed to find Star and also managed to get eye contact with her, the last thing he wanted was a misunderstanding, he gave her a look that screamed 'HELP ME' and pointed the girl who looked like she was ready to pounce him.

Marco saw Star drop her drink and shoot a glare at the girl, which she was to busy to notice, Star began to storm over to her but before she could get a word in the girl pounced him forced her lips on his and knocked him on the floor.

Marco looked to see Star furious...


	9. Chapter 9

Marco knew that Star was ready to attack.

The girl didn't seem to notice her, Marco pushed her off and stood next to Star trying desperately to calm her down, "Star... think about what your doing."

Star lightly shoved Marco away. "No way Marco, this bitch is dead!" Star approached the girl, who now noticed her. "How dare you do that to my boyfriend!?" Star said aggression heavy in her voice. The girl stood up.

"Why don't you mind your own business?" The girl said who also had aggression in her voice, not as much as Star's, then tried to stare her down which Star returned by pushing her, knocking her down. The girl looked up fear starting to show in her eyes, "Whoa whoa... hey." The girls voice slurred. "Take it easy I'll leave him alone" Marco hoped that that would be it, that Star would let her go and they could just go home, but he saw no change in emotion in Star. She wanted a fight and she wasn't leaving without, she raised her wand and tried to fire a spell.

"Ultra Super R-!" Marco put his hand over mouth

"Star please don't!" Star, once again shoved him away but Marco quickly wrapped his arms around her. "Star please!" Marco felt her relax a little and then she put her wand down.

"Fine..." She then turned to the girl. "If you ever try to kiss him again I will blast you three blocks over! Got it!" The girl nodded frantically. "Good... Lets go Marco..."

The walk home was quiet, Marco looked to see that Star had calmed down. When they entered the room Star plopped down on the couch and looked at the ceiling, Marco looked at the time to see it was about 4 am he looked to see that sun was already rising. "Marco..." he turned to Star. "I'm sorry for how I acted at the party I was just so enraged when she kissed you all I could think about was-" Marco cut Star off by pressing his lips against hers.

"Star, its okay if someone tried to do that to you I think I would be just as mad" Star smiled and pulled him back into the kiss. They laid down on the couch and continued the kiss. They made out on the couch for a while Marco picked her up bridal style and carried her to her bed. They locked the door and started their night and continued it well into the morning. By the end of it they were exhausted, they cuddled under the covers, smiling, before falling asleep Marco whispered into Star's ear.

"I love you Star Butterfly..."


	10. Chapter 10

Marco awoke feeling warmth on his chest he looked down to see Star sleeping peacefully on his chest. Marco put on some clothes and walked into the kitchen where his mother was sitting. "Morning Mom." Marco said looking in the fridge.

"Morning Marco." Mrs. Diaz replied. "Sounds like you had a fun night" Marco's face went white.

"What do you mean?" Marco prayed that she wouldn't say what he thought she was going to say mountains of fear hit the back of his neck.

"Oh Marco, I know what you and Star have been doing on your 'own time'" Mrs. Diaz said using her fingers to quotate 'own time' Marco felt as if he had just been busted for murder.

"What makes you think this?" Marco said as his heart pounded in his chest.

"Well let me think..." Mrs. Diaz said looking at the ceiling. "I went into Stars room and saw you two in her bed cuddling." Marco felt sick he didn't like hearing this coming from his own mother. "And not to mention I found this in Star's waste basket." She pulled up a used condom. Marco almost had a heart attack when he saw it. He wanted to run under his bed and hide forever.

"M-mom! I can explain!" Marco said with heavy amount of embarrassment in his voice, his face red as a tomato.

"Don't bother Marco, I understand." Mrs Diaz said calmly.

"Please don't be mad!" Marco said flinching, then he paused. "Wait, what!?"

"Marco I get it you and Star love each other and I'm proud that your smart enough to use protection." Mrs. Diaz said causing her son to almost pass out.

Marco couldn't really understand what was happening he always thought that if his parents found out that they would be so mad. That they would tell Star's parents. "So you're okay with this...?"

Mrs. Diaz giggled. "Oh Marco how old did you think your dad and I were when we-" Marco immediately cut her off.

"NO NO NO! ENOUGH! I get it!" Marco said waving his hands in the air to get her to stop talking.

"Morning everyone!" Marco heard Star announce as she walked in to the kitchen. "Oh good morning Mrs Di-" Star's face went white when she saw that Mrs. Diaz was still holding the used condom from last night. "Oh Mrs. Diaz..." She tried playing dumb. "Whats with the balloon?"

"Nice try Star, she already knows." Marco said.

"Uhh... Mrs. Diaz... your not gonna... tell my parents are you... Please don't!" Star said with fear in her tone.

"It's ok Star I'm not mad I'm okay with you two expressing your love for each other as you see fit. Just promise that you will but safe okay?" Mrs. Diaz said smiling.

"Uh... I promise." Star said nervously.

"Marco..." Mrs Diaz diverting her attention to her son.

"I promise to..." Marco said just as nervous as Star.

Later that day Marco and Star walked around town trying to forget what happened this morning.

"So Star, What do you feel like doing today." Marco said with his arm around Star.

She took a moment to think. "How about we hang out with your friends; I haven't talked to them in so long." Marco smiled and pulled up his phone to text them after getting confirmation they met up.

"Hey Star its been so long." Jackie said, giving Star a hug.

"It's great to see you guys to." Star replied.

They walked and decided to talk and catch up on what they've been doing. "So are you surprised Star and I are dating?" Marco asked.

"Nah!" Ferguson said. "In fact we were betting on when you guys would start dating ever since Star came to Earth." And then they all laughed.

"Oh that reminds me." Janna smiled. "You guys all owe me twenty bucks!" Everyone, except Star and Marco, sighed and all handed her twenty dollar bills.

(This seems like a terrible place to cut off but I'm tired and can't think of anything else at the moment)


	11. Chapter 11

Star slowly went back to her old ways, trying to avoid the temptation of going to parties and drinking which was hard. Marco seemed very happy about this, which to Star made the struggle worth it. Star sat on the couch, drinking some water, and watching TV. Her phone beeped. She looked to see it was Oskar, again, asking her to leave Marco and take him back. This was a weekly thing for Star one weekend he's sweet and asking to get back together. Next week he calls her names and gets angry. Both these types of texts Star ignores. Marco walked in with a plate of nachos. "Who's texting you?"

"Oskar..." Star shut off her phone, annoyed. "He's trying to get me to get back together with him... again..." Marco rolled his eyes.

"I wish he'd leave you alone..." Marco sat the plate to the side as Star decided to snuggle up next to him.

Star grabbed the remote and began channel surfing. "What do you feel like watching."

Marco looked up a moment and thought.

"Uh... Nothing I can think of at the moment." After a while of flipping through channels, they came across a romantic movie that caught Star's eye. Halfway through the movie a certain scene grabbed Star's attention. The guy and the girl in the movie started to take each others clothes off and kissing, well, you can guess what went on from there. Star started to grin wickedly and turned to Marco, it took him a while to notice. "Oh... Star... what are you thinking." Marco said.

"Oh... nothing... its just... we're alone..." Marco's eyes went wide. Star giggled crawled to him and started to kiss him. They ignored the movie and made out on the couch. They managed to roll on the floor and Marco started to kiss Star's neck.

 **KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

"Aww..." Star sighed sitting up. "Who could that be?" Star walked to the door and her jaw almost dropped at who was there.

It was James, Zack, and Mary. But, luckily, Oskar was nowhere to be seen. "Hey Star, there's this amazing party across town. We haven't talked in a while" James said. "Come on I can drive us there." Zack said pointing at his empty car.

Star thought. "I don't know..."

Mary cut in. "Come on Star we haven't hung out in forever we miss you..." Star looked at Marco who was still sitting on the couch he was mouthing 'no' repeatedly while shaking his head.

After a moment Star had her answer. "I'll go buuuuuut..." Star looked at Marco. "Marco has to come with."

After the three thought about it. "Alright fine."

Marco sighed in annoyance. They all packed in Zack's car. Zack drove, obviously, James rode shotgun, Marco sat on the right, Star sat in the middle and Mary sat on the left. Star leaned against Marco, who clearly looked uncomfortable, he was looking out the window. "Marco you okay?"

Marco didn't look away from the window. "Just not a party person and you know that."

Star sighed. "Come on just have fun you don't have to drink, you can dance, chat with people it will be fun."

Star hugged Marco, which calmed him down. "Yeah you're right Star okay lets have fun!" Marco said with a new smile on his face. Star kissed his cheek and smiled as well.

They arrived at the party.

 **Cut off. Sorry I put to much time off this and I want to put out a chapter today.**


	12. Chapter 12

Star, Marco and Star's friends arrived at the party. At first nothing happened whenever they weren't dancing they would sat down and talk. Star tried her hardest to avoid drinking at all costs, she promised Marco she wouldn't drink, but whenever Marco left to use the bathroom or to step outside the peer pressure came in.

"Its just one drink!"

"He's not gonna notice if you take one or two shots..."

"Come on it's a party you know you want to."

Star started taking shot after shot with each persuasion. She cursed herself every time the drink went down her throat, every second got more fuzzy. "Guys I think I should stop..."

"Stop what?"

Star almost had a heart attack. She hid the shot glasses and tried to look as sober as possible. "Ooooohhh... Nothing just... uhh..." She couldn't think of any good excuse her mind was too clouded from alcohol.

"Star you're drinking aren't you?" Marco said.

"Leave her alone dude." Zack cut in. "You got no proof of this."

"I can see the shot glasses." Marco said at the three exposed shot glasses.

"Sorry Marco. But I just can't help it. Can you just ignore it for one night I'm not that drunk." She said as she stood only to stumble to her knees. Marco helped her up.

Marco sighed. "Fine I'll let it pass just don't over do it okay?"

Star gave him a warm smile. "Thanks Marco." And then hugged him.

The night continued uneventful until Midnight. Star went to the bathroom and when she got out she was stopped by a familiar face she did NOT want to see. _**Oskar...**_

Star groaned he reeked of alcohol, he was clearly hammered. "Oh l-look who it is..." His words slurred and he stuttered. "The dumb bitch who doesn't know a good man when she see's it..." Star sighed and tried to walk away, but Oskar blocked her path. "Where do you think your going?"

Star glared at him. "Oskar for the last time, I'm with Marco now, we are OVER! DONE! NO MORE!" Star yelled in frustration. "Jeez I can't see why I ever liked you." Oskar seemed to get very angry by this.

"And I can't see why you can't see how great we were together! Why would you just up and leave me for that dumb pussy!?" Oskar said getting in Star's face he's breath smelled like beer and Jack Daniels.

"You want to know why?" Star said getting just as mad. "He's cute, he's nice, we have a lot in common, he cares about my well being, and likes me for who I am! All you did was change me, because of you I have a drinking problem!"

Oskar seemed to be fed up because he followed it with a shove that knocked Star down. "You stupid whore!" Oskar screamed. "How dare you talk to me like that!?" Oskar looked like he was ready for a fight. Then, suddenly, He grabbed by the shoulders and thrown to the ground. Star looked to see who did it, it was Marco who looked extremely angry.

"You son of a bitch!" Marco looked like he wanted to kill Oskar. "You just won't let her be well now I'm gonna deal with like I should have done a long time ago!" Marco put his fists up.

"Oh you w-wanna go dude!?" Oskar said staggeringly getting up. "You don't think I can take who do you think jumped you?" Marco seemed to go wide eyed. Oskar went for a punch but Marco easily dodged it. Marco then kneed Oskar in the stomach. Oskar fell to his knees. Oskar then tripped Marco and grabbed the nearest bottle and smash it and tried to stab Marco with it. Before he could connect the broken bottle two people rushed him and held Oskar down. It was James and Zack.

Mary helped Marco and Star up. "Oskar! what the hell!?" James yelled and Oskar tried to struggle his way out of their grip, but to no avail. Marco seemed a little surprised that it was James and Zack.

"Why are you guys helping didn't you guys help him jump me?" Marco said remembering that there was three others with him.

"No!" Zack said. "If anything we tried to talk him out of it he paid three people to help jump you." Star hugged Marco. James and Zack pushed him to an exit. "You leave them alone. You've changed, all you ever talk about is how much you still love Star. Don't ever talk to us again!" Zack yelled. Oskar glared at them and ran off.

James walked over to Marco. "You okay man?" Marco nodded.

"Yeah thanks for your help." Marco said.

"Hey you're really important to Star." Marco and Star blushed and smiled at each other. "And besides..." Mary said. "You seem like an okay guy." Marco smiled.

They left and Zack drove everyone home. Then he dropped Star and Marco off at home. "Bye Zack!" Star said as they approached the door.

"See you Star and nice getting to know you Marco!" Zack said as he drove off.

"See? They're not so bad." Star said as she opened the door.

"Yeah they seemed pretty nice, especially compared to Oskar..." Star saw Marco shudder in disgust as he said his name.

Star plopped down on the couch and laughed. "Well tonight was fun... well except for the part with Oskar but other than that it was fun."

Marco sat next to her. "Yeah I surprisingly had a lot of fun." Star laughed.

"Told you Mr. Not a party person." Star giggled then yawned "I'm soooo tired..."

Marco sighed. "Yeah me to" Marco looked at the clock. "It is about 2 am. We should go to bed."

Star got close. "Will you sleep with me?." Marco blushed. Star then thought what she said and blushed as well. "Well not like that... I mean like share the same bed."

Marco laughed. "Yeah sure." They got into their pajamas and crawled into Stars bed they cuddled together and before falling asleep Marco kissed Star's head. "Good night."

"Good night..." Star said half asleep.

And they feel asleep in each others arms.


	13. Chapter 13

Marco slowly opened his eyes to see Star sleeping peacefully beside him. He rolled over and looked at the clock. "Woah... 1:30 pm..."

"Hm... What was that Marco?" Star said groggily. Marco turned to meet her eyes. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. "Good morning..."

"Good morning." Marco smiled. "Sorry if I woke you." Star smiled and chuckled lightly.

"No it's fine, I was basically awake anyway." Marco felt Star pull him a little closer to her. He smiled and hugged her tight. They enjoyed the moment. Marco took this time to reflect on last night he really let his temper go. When he saw Oskar put his hands on Star he wanted to destroy him.

"Star, we should really get dressed..." Marco said looking at the clock again. He heard Star whine lightly.

"Aww... But I'm so comfy..." Marco chuckled. Star has really gotten back to her old self, though there still is some problems. But compared to how Star was before everything, annoying, easily angered, it was a big change.

"I know, I am to, but we already kinda slept in." They got dressed and headed downstairs to the kitchen door way. Star poured herself a cup of water.

Marco sat down at the table and stared out the window. "Star... Can I talk to you about something?"

Star took a massive gulp from her water then sat down next to Marco, leaning against him. "Sure, what is it?" Star said before taking another long drink.

"When did your drinking problem start?"

"PPPFFFFFFFFFFFFOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Star did a massive spit take.

"I mean I heard you yell at Oskar that he was reason but like..." Marco took a moment. "When was the first time you drank alcohol?"

Star sighed. "Well... It was around a few weeks after we started dating, at this party..."

 **(FLASHBACK!)**

 _"Come on Star, its not that bad." Oskar said holding out the shot of alcohol to Star. Star was very hesitant to take it she had heard bad things about that stuff from a lot of people and so this made her see it as poison. "Oh come on babe, don't tell me you believe that crap they say about booze do you?" Oskar said putting his arm around around Star._

 _"No... Its just I'm not sure if I want to." Star said with some fear in her voice._

 _"Star I'm tired of playing around. DRINK!" Oskar said shoving the shot into her hand. Star was a little taken aback by his sudden change in attitude. He never raised his at her or anyone really. "I said DRINK now Star!"_

 _James put his hand on Oskar's shoulder. "Dude, she clearly doesn't want to do it so-"_

 _Oskar shoved James' hand away. "Back off! Star drink the goddamn shot or we are so over!" Star felt herself tear up a little. She felt like she didn't have much of a choice. She downed the shot, it tasted awful, she forced it down her throat. "There... see not so bad..." Oskar said acting nice all of the sudden._

 _Through the night Star took a few more shots and it hit her like a truck. "Y-you know..." Star slurred. "This ain't that bad. You were right..." Star said, clearly drunk, then kissed Oskar._

 **(FLASHBACK INTERRUPTION!)**

"Gross! Why did you have to add that part!?" Marco said cringing.

"Sorry..." Star said. "Guess I got to story-telly, can I continue?"

Marco sighed. "Yeah."

 **(FLASHBACK CONTINUE!)**

 _The next few parties were the same, Oskar making Star drink but upping the ante each party with the quantity and quality of the alcohol. Pretty soon it was nothing for Star to down shots at parties this made her attitude change, by a lot. Mainly because Oskar's attitude didn't change. Whenever Star wouldn't do anything he asked he'd yell at her and threaten to break up with her. So she slowly turned into an angsty teen to kinda protect herself from Oskar's angry behavior._

 **(FLASHBACK OVER)**

Marco felt his hatred for Oskar grow. "What a jerk!"

Star nodded. "Yeah, I don't even remember why I liked him."

"Well on the bright side, you and him are done." Marco smiled pulling her into a hug.

"Yeah and I have you now." Star kissed him and returned the hug.

They looked at each other and came in for a kiss. They made out for a while before breaking it. They heard a few certain giggles.

"Are we interrupting?" Star and Marco quickly turned, their faces redder than tomatoes, to see Jackie, Janna, Ferguson, and Alfonzo standing in the kitchen doorway, snickering.

"How did you get in here!?" Marco asked/yelled.

"Your mom let us in." Janna said still holding in laughter.

"So... anything interesting happen yesterday?" Jackie asked after she managed to stop giggling.

"Well we went to a party with a few people." Star said looking back at the night.

"What happened tell us everything." Jackie said sitting down at the table.

They told them everything from the arrival to the moments of peace, purposely leaving out the part with Star getting a little drunk. Then told them about Oskar and the fight and how Star's friends helping them out.

"That guy is such a turd..." Ferguson said clenching his fist.

"I hope that douche will finally leave you alone." Janna said

"Well why don't you guys hang out with us for a while?" Jackie asked. Star and Marco agreed.

The day was fun, they walked around town cracking jokes and reminiscing about fun moments. They went down to the Chinese restaurant. They were out until sunset. Star and Marco plopped down on the couch laughing.

"Today was so much fun!" Star said.

"Yeah this feels like old times..." Marco said smiling and laughing.

They turned on the TV watching whatever was on. They felt as if everything would be peaceful, but they're troubles and drama were far from behind them.


	14. Chapter 14

A month went by and winter rolled in. Marco sat on his bed and remembered Star's first winter here, thinking the falling snow was evil and running outside with her wand shooting in random directions. It took Marco a week to get her to understand the concept of seasons. The thought made Marco laugh. Star walked into Marco's room and plopped down next to Marco. "Hey Marco!" Star greeted him warmly.

Marco returned the smile. "hey Star any idea on what to do today?"

Star paused for a moment looking at the ceiling. "Lets go outside, play in the snow."

Marco nodded in agreement. They headed outside. Marco wore a red winter coat and a maroon scarf. Star wore a blue coat with purple earmuffs with a star on each one. Star fell into the snow moving her arms and legs up and down to make a snow angel. Marco secretly formed a snowball in his hands and aimed it at Star's back. Throwing it as hard as he could, the snowball flew through the air before nailing Star in the back. "Hey!" Star yelled before laughing and grabbing a chuck out of the thick snow on the ground and throwing it full force, nailing Marco between the eyes.

For the next 10 minutes a snowball fight ensued and after a while they both plopped on the snow laughing like crazy. Star then rolled on top of Marco. They looked at each other with loving gazes. "I love you Star..." Marco said

"That was corny" Star laughed. "I love you too." They held each other. The soft bed-like snow felt amazing beneath them. They falling snow landing gently on their persons. The moment was perfect it felt like nothing could spoil it.

But knowing their luck...

 **FWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSHHHHHHH!**

A bright light flashed in their eyes to see a familiar silhouette in standing in front of them. The two immediately jumped to their feet.

"Hello Star..." Said a too familiar voice. A voice Marco loathed ever since he first heard it.

"Tom?!" Star shouted in a mix of surprise and anger. "What are you doing here?!"

"Star... good to see you again cutie." Tom placed his hand on Star's shoulder. Marco wanted to grab the nearest object to him and smash it on Tom's demon head. The snow fell around him but the fire that leaked from the depths of the Underworld made the snow immediately melted around him along with the piles of snow already on the ground.

Star jerked her shoulder back. "Don't touch me..." she said coldly looking as if she was ready to grab her wand and blow him back in the ground. Tom didn't seem to react to this his smile just kind of grew.

"Oh Starship..." Tom said returning his hand back on Star's shoulder, much to her displeasure. "You know you're not over me..." He then traveled his hands to her hips. Star showed struggle.

"TOM! Stop! I have a boyfriend." Marco then gestured to himself but Tom either didn't notice or chose to ignore it.

"Oh... don't be like that... I don't see him..." OK, he didn't notice Marco. "so just enjoy this moment with me." Marco could see Star's growing anger. She wasn't liking ANY of this.

"Tom! I'm serious you better stop or-" Marco's jaw dropped when Tom suddenly pressed his lips against Star's. Marco could feel his rage grow and saw the rage in Star's eyes grow as well.

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!**

Star blasted Tom with her wand and sent him flying. He hit a nearby tree and he fell straight to the ground with a loud 'THUD!'

Star went off on him. "YOU JERK! How dare you do that in front of my boyfriend!" Star screamed at the top of her lungs.

Tom rubbed his back in pain. "What are you talking about the only boy here is Mar-" Tom paused as his three eyes widened.

"Uhh..." Marco said unsure what to happen next having experienced Tom's wild temper first hand it was never really safe around him.

Tom's eyes slowly turned red...

" **WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!** " Tom screamed with the force of 50 megaphones put together.

A wall of fire roared tall behind him. Star backed up slightly intimidated. Marco felt as if he was gonna die. Tom was furious and all that anger was aiming right at him.

Tom ran up to him with intense speed and nailed him in the stomach. The punch hit him HARD. Marco felt every single bit of oxygen get thrown out of his body and he immediately fell to the ground and and felt vomit push out of his mouth after a minute Marco managed to get breathing normally again only to be grabbed by the collar. " **I'll DESTROY you Diaz!** " His voice turned into a cliche demon like voice, multiple deep trying and somewhat failing to talk in unison. Tom raised his fist, Marco tried to break free but his grip was like steel and even if it was weaker, the punch took a lot out of him and he wouldn't be able to wiggle out of it.

Marco closed his eyes prepping for the worst. But he heard a loud noise and was dropped he opened his eyes to see Tom lying on the ground. Star blasted him. Tom opened his eye's, seemingly unfazed by the assault, and once again charged for Marco. Before he could get in front of him. Star jumped in front of Marco holding spreading her arms out wide. This stopped Tom dead in his tracks. "Touch him again and I will blast you back to the Underworld..." Star said coldly. Tom groaned and turned and a portal made of fire appeared, but before he could went through it he turned to Marco.

"Marco... If I EVER see you again I will turn you into a pile of ashes..." He then jumped through the portal then it closed.

Marco groaned in pain as Star rushed to his side worry fresh in her face. "MARCO! Are you okay..?"

Marco coughed. "Yeah... I think I am..." Marco tried to take a step only for pain to spread across his chest.

"Take it easy..." Star helped Marco inside. Star sat down and Marco laid down with his head on her lap.

"I'm SO sorry about Tom..." Star said looking as if this was her fault.

"Hey with Tom, there's always a chance of something bad happening..." Marco laughed. "I'll be fine I promise." Star smiled and gave him a kiss Star re-positioned her self and cuddled up to Marco. It did hurt him a little but once they got comfortable it faded. Besides, to him the small pain was worth it.

Star fell asleep in her arms. Marco looked at the ceiling thinking of Tom's threat. He thought about what would happen if he saw Tom again. What WOULD have happened with Tom if Star hadn't had protected him, he might have been dead.

Marco decided to push those thoughts aside as sleepiness slowly took over him and he fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Marco opened his eyes. The room was dark, it could have been anywhere between 2 to 3 am. Marco looked down at Star, who laid sleeping on his chest. There was almost no light in the room Marco thought about what happened, how some of his body was still sore from his altercation with Tom. Marco remembered the words Tom said before going through the portal leading to the Underworld. His fear fell when he looked at Star, she seemed so peaceful as if there was no problems in the world. He smiled warmly. Star opened her eyes seeing Marco looking down at her smiling.

"Hey, you're thinking about what happened are you?" Star asked rubbing her eyes. Marco sighed.

"Yeah... It's just I just can't get over what happened and what he said. He's-" Marco was interrupted by Star pressing her lips against his.

They sat there kissing for who knows how long. When the pulled apart Marco asked "Was that to calm me down or shut me up?"

Star giggled. "Little bit of both. I just hate seeing you freak out." Star said. Marco smiled and chuckled. He's so glad the old Star is back. Oskar hasn't bothered them in a while and things have went pretty well, except for the Tom incident.

Marco looked back at Star she was giving him a certain look. "Star... What are you thinking about..." Star grinned wickedly. Star pinned Marco to the bed. "Well that answered my question." Marco chuckled. They met for a kiss and continued for five minutes before separating for air.

They 'fooled around' for twenty minutes they collapsed on the bed holding each other close. "You calm now Marco?"

"Big time." Marco said in a very relaxed and somewhat tired tone. They feel asleep with big smiles on their faces.

 **Next Morning.**

Marco woke by Star shaking him awake. "Wake up! We need to get to school!" Marco shot up seeing Star dressed in her normal clothes, her backpack hung off her shoulders. Marco put on his clothes brushed his teeth and grabbed his back pack before walking out the door. Marco walked with Star down their normal route to school, holding hands.

Marco yawned. "I'm so tired..." Star got close to Marco.

"And I know why..." Star said. Marco blushed which made Star giggle. They arrived and headed to class. Time went by in the day very uneventful. Marco though, struggled to stay awake. Lunch came and they sat at a table he sat next to Star, who attempted to rest her head on his shoulder. Before she could Marco face-planted the tabletop falling asleep. Star laughed as Jackie, Janna, Ferguson and Alfonzo sat across from him.

"Someone didn't get enough sleep last night?" Janna asked, Star nodded and then rubbed the back of Marco's sleeping head.

"Yeah... He's had a lot on his mind recently. I didn't get that much sleep either."

"Why? Hmm..." Ferguson looked when a thought popped in his head. "Hey I thought of something. You guys are dating and you live together. I heard Marco's parents can be pretty heavy sleepers... Do you guys...?" Star faced turned bright red.

"What!?" Star said not knowing what to say. Star knew EXACTLY what he was saying, the worst part... he was right.

Janna's face lit up. "Star... don't tell me you two..." Janna said trying hard not to burst into laughter.

"Huh?" Marco said as he lifted his head. "Oh! Hey guys what's going on." Star whispered the conversation to Marco and his face went completely red. "Guys!?" Everyone at the table burst into laughter, except for Star and Marco.

"Relax man, we're just messing with you. The look on your face though!" Ferguson said laughing like a hyena.

"So Star said you've got a lot on your mind..." Jackie said. "Mind telling us what it is?"

Marco let out a big sigh, all the paranoia and worry he's been feeling rushed back into him like bullets. He let his head face plant on the table top again. Star tried to comfort him but to no avail. "An old friend of Star's is causing me trouble."

Everyone looked at each other. Alfonzo was the first to respond is this and earth friend... or"

Star interrupted him. "He's from another dimension."

"Oh."

Marco sat up. "Lets just say, I'm not looking forward to the next time we meet." Star wrapped her arms around him, knowing the stress this has caused him.

Star spoke. "Hey..." Marco looked at her. "Don't worry about him, until then, even if it does happen, just enjoy time with me and our friends." Marco smiled, she was right, Marco let all the worry wash away from him.

After school they walked home. Marco sat next to Star on the couch while they watched TV. Marco's arm around her shoulder, he enjoyed it, very rarely did they get moments of peace last this long, except for a few easy fights with Ludo. They laid down, cuddling, then Star spoke up. "Hey Marco..." Marco looked down.

"What will we do if we see Tom again." Marco looked up in thought.

"I guess I'll have no choice but to fight him, but I know I'll win if you'll be there to help." Star smiled. "There's nothing Tom can do that will split us apart. I promise that." They met for a kiss.

 **Meanwhile in the Underworld**

"I will destroy him!" Tom screamed while Brian tried everything he could to calm him down. "I can't believe he took Star! It's all his fault! Me and Star were meant to be **I KNOW IT!** " Tom was so angry he didn't even notice Brian's pleas for him to calm down. "Diaz... I will do EVERYTHING in my power to get Star back from you..."


	16. Chapter 16

Star sat in the uncomfortable metal bleachers in slightly cold weather with the rest of the students as a pep rally continued on. Marco sat next to her with his arm around her. Brittney and her squad of bitchy cheerleaders continued to try to get the crowd pumped up. Star looked to Marco. "You as bored as I am..?"

"Yeah... If not more..." Marco said letting out a small sigh. Star rested her head on Marco's shoulder, counting the seconds until this was over. When Star first came to Earth she thought events like this was fun, getting everyone together to get excited for an upcoming event. The idea got old really fast.

They sat at the near top Star looked around when an idea. "Hey Marco..." Star whispered in his ear. Marco looked slightly concerned. She had that grin on her face, and he learned to NEVER trust that grin.

They snuck behind the bleachers and Star twirled her inter-dimensional scissors. Marco had a small moment of relief, he loved Star... but she can be unpredictable at times. "This should be fun." Marco said with a smile on his face.

Star snipped at the air creating a portal. "Shall we?"

Marco nodded and they jumped through...

 **In The Underworld.**

Tom paced back in forth in an empty room. He thought of many ways to break them up but dismissed just as quickly. "I will tear Diaz limb from limb if I have to!" He punched through the stone wall with no trouble, his eyes burned red. "RRRRRRGHHH! THERE MUST BE SOME WAY TO BREAK THEM APART! **THERE HAS TO BE!** " He bellowed slamming his fists on a nearby table, breaking it in two. Suddenly Tom grinned a evil grin, he ran to a nearby Blacksmith. He arrived in and asked the Blacksmith to make him something special for a certain enemy...

 **At the Bounce Lounge.**

Star and Marco giggled as they danced to the song having the time of their lives. They plopped down exhausted, Star's head on Marco's chest. "This was certainly better than that boring pep rally." said Star trying to catch her breath.

Marco nodded in agreement. "WAAAAAAAY Better! But we should head back before they notice..." Star rolled her eyes "They won't notice... I have an idea of where to go!" Star jumped up cutting a portal.

Marco didn't really have a choice. Besides, he was having a fun. He took Star's hand and they jumped though the portal.

The dimension was beautiful, stars surrounded them, it was like they were standing in the middle of space, it felt like they were standing on solid ground but there was none visible. "Star... This place is BEAUTIFUL!" Marco said.

Star smiled. "Yeah I like to come here when I need time alone or to be peaceful." Star and Marco got close together enjoying the peaceful silence, the beauty of their surroundings. Any stress Marco had any problems that remained in him, seemed to slowly fade. They sat there for what seemed like an eternity. They eventually opened the portal back to Earth and jumped through. The pep rally had just ended when they returned to their seat. They still felt relaxed and worry-free for the rest of the day until falling asleep later that night.

 **In The Underworld.**

"It's done..." The Blacksmith spoke in a raspy demonic voice. Tom smiled as he gripped his new tool. "Diaz... I will be seeing you very soon..."


	17. Chapter 17

Star and Marco sat on the couch watching TV, Star had felt like something bad was gonna happen. She couldn't shake the feeling for a while, knowing Marco has been through a lot recently and this was the first time he's relaxed in a while she chose not to tell him, thinking it was nothing. "Star...?" Marco's voice lightly startled Star, causing her to jump slightly. "You okay?"

Star regained thought, "Yeah I'm fine just got distracted."

Marco raised his eyebrow. "Really?" He got a little closer. "What about."

Star wanted to tell him about her sense of worry, how she was almost certain something terrible was coming. She pushed the thought aside. "Nothing baby... Just, got lost in my crazy imagination I guess..." Star put her head on his chest. She got lost in the calm, rhythmic beat of his heart. She loved him so much, she was hoping this feeling was just a fluke. Star didn't want to lose him. "Marco... lets have as much fun today..." Star smiled.

Marco looked at her, confused. "Why?"

Star replied fast. "I just want to have fun today... with you..." Star gave him 'If-you-don't-say-yes-I'll-cry' face.

Marco sighed. "Not that face again..." He chuckled and smiled. "Of course anything you want."

They met for a brief kiss before Star dashed for her wand and inter-dimensional scissors. She cut at the air as if she was cutting a piece of paper.

It was a blast, Dancing until they fell on their asses at the Bounce Lounge. Jumping from random Dimensions causing trouble. Before going home they enjoyed some time in their special dimension. They jumped through exhausted. "Star that was so much fun..." Marco laughed.

"Yes that was the best day ever!" Star regained her breath. "Hey, I need to go to the bathroom... I'll be back in a bit."

Marco stood straight smiling. He felt amazing he spent a fun day with the girl he loved.

" _ **Hello Diaz...**_ "

Marco knew that voice way to well... Tom.. He felt his spine tingle. Before he could react in anyway, Tom, at inhuman speed, grabbed Marco by his neck and slammed him against the wall sending cracks along it. Marco had every ounce of oxygen forced out of his lungs. The slam echoed through out the house. Star bolted from the bathroom, wand in hand, and when she saw Tom she immediately raised her wand.

"Ah, ah, ah, Star..." Tom said in a sadistic voice pulling a detailed black and red dagger and aimed the tip of the blade at Marco's Adam's apple. Star quickly lowered who wand, her eyes wide with worry and fear. "One little step, and I'll slice your precious Marco's throat open..." Star started to tear up.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT TOM!?" Star screamed in anger and fear.

"It's simple... You leave this thing..." Tom inched the blade closer to Marco's neck. "And come with me... To the Underworld... To be my bride..." Star's jaw dropped. She felt rage blind her senses she was about to attack.

"Ah! Before you attack Butterfly, you should know something about this dagger... It's special..." Tom grinned Star held off her assault to hear what he had to say. "You see I had this dagger enchanted with the most powerful elements available in the Underworld. One stab... not only will the body die... The soul will be destroyed... meaning his being in any way shape or form will be erased ANYTHING THIS BLADE TOUCHES DESTROYS THEIR BODY AND SOUL. He won't even have an afterlife. There will be no possible way to resurrect him... It will be like he **NEVER EXISTED!** " Star's rage died. Replaced with extreme sadness and desperation.

Marco looked at Star with fear. He mouthed. Don't do it Star... Star didn't have any other option. She fell to her knees. "I- I'll go with you..." Marco's eyes widened with surprise and sadness... Tom let him go. Marco fell to the ground gasping for air. Tom opened the portal, he had a grin of victory on his face. Marco sat their feeling as if his world was being destroyed in front of him.

Tom pointed at the portal. "Let's go Starship..."

Marco reached out to Star. "Star... Don't go..."

Star didn't look back she knew if she did she'd break down right there. Tear's streamed down like a waterfall.

She walked through the portal closed...

Marco sat there, unable to believe what happened. Tear's streamed down his face and he collapsed. He wanted to disappear he wanted to just let everything pass him by and just fade into nothing...

Star was gone, and their was nothing he could do to get her back...

 **HEY! Two months gone and back. Hope you enjoy the new chapter will post more soon.**


	18. Chapter 18

Marco sat under his covers, wanting to not exist anymore. It's been almost 2 weeks since Star went through the portal and every day Marco's hope of her returning grew weaker and weaker. Today he seemed ready to accept Star was never coming back. He never felt this empty since Star went through Mewberty, he was certain Star would be gone forever when she flew away with Oskar. He felt as if all the emotion was being drained, only difference, Star came back very shortly after. This time, Star never came back and Marco has felt like a hallow husk of his former self ever since. Marco dodged leaving his room as much as possible, but today his parents were forcing him to go to school. Marco got out of bed and dragged his feet to the bathroom to commence his morning routine.

Marco walked slowly to school staring at the sidewalk, not looking up for anything. A car drove up by him and slowed down as the window rolled down. "Hey Marco.." It was James, he hadn't spoken to him, Mary or Zack, since Star left. He hadn't talked to _anyone_ since Star left. "Do... you wanna ride to school man...?" Marco stayed silent. "Look man, I get why your sad everyone was crushed when they found out what happened..." Marco didn't show any sign or responding. "If you wanna talk I'm sure any of us will be willing to listen... See you later..." James drove off.

Marco arrived at the school sitting on the hood of his car was Oskar, one of the few people to not know what happened with Star. Oskar chucked a pebble at Marco's head. "Hey asshat!" Marco felt the first emotion he felt in a while besides sadness... Anger. Marco tried to ignore it. "Hey Marco! Wheres your dumb whore!" Marco felt his anger rise. "What she dump your ass? Good! I hope she ripped your heart out and stomped it to pieces you douche!" Marco let his temper get the best of him..

Next thing Marco knew, Oskar was lying under him on the concrete, Marco was on top of him throwing, and landing, many strikes to the face. Three kids attempted to pull Marco off him, which he responded was to growl with anger and shake them off and continue his assault. After many attempts, they manged to get Marco off Oskar. Oskar lied on the ground with a few bruises, a shattered nose, and a black eye. Two kids picked up the barely conscious Oskar and dragged him away. Marco kept trying to get away from the grip of the people holding him back. "Marco stop!" Marco looked at the source of the voice. The three kids holding him back were Jackie, Janna, and Ferguson. Marco felt his anger slowly fade and he slumped down.

Ferguson kneeled down by Marco. "Dude what the hell was that!? You just went totally berserk!" Marco just responded with nothing, tears began to drip down his face.

Jackie gave him a hug. "Marco, please tell us what we can do to help... You never let go of your anger like that..." Marco finally felt ready to speak he hasn't spoken a word in about a week, not even to himself.

"It's Star..." Marco's voice was scratchy and shaky. "I just I can't cope with never seeing her again. I can feel whats left of my heart slowly fading away..."

Jackie wondered. "Why can't you just go get her...? Get weapons from Star's parents go and fight for her..."

Marco felt something he thought he'd never feel again. A spark of hope. He could maybe if he could... He could go and fight for Star. "I'll... I'll do it... for Star I'll do it..."

Marco rushed home at the end of the day. He went straight for Star's room in which he proceeded to grab the inter-dimensional scissors. He sat there for a good 4 hours prepping himself. Star already had plenty of weapons and armor lying around in her room. He grabbed a sword and a dagger. grabbed an iron chest plate of armor and and continued to grab as much as he could for this fight. He sat there for another hour giving himself courage. He knew Tom had that dagger but he had a strategy. If it worked Star and Marco be reunited. If it failed... Marco would die right there.


	19. Chapter 19

Star sat in the red environment, head buried in her knees. Her mind focused on one thing and one thing only. "Marco..." She whispered so low that she could barely hear herself. She just wanted to hear his name.

"What was that sweet um's?" Tom's cruel voice came from the room with his jagged teeth smile. He went behind Star and wrapped his arms around her neck. Star winced when his cold hands touched her skin. "Whoa, calm down there..." He said with a low chuckle

Star hated him. She wanted Marco, not Tom, she missed the fun they had their moments as a couple and there greatest cherished memories. "What do you want Tom...?" Star's tone was harsh emotionless.

Tom grumbled in annoyance. "Star... I told you not to give me that attitude... It makes me mad... You know how bad things get when I'm mad..." Tom leaned in to Star's face. "You're lucky I love you." Tom forced a kiss and pulled her close. Star wanted to vomit, but just tried to not think.

Tom pulled away. He could sense her disgust with him, he didn't seem happy. "Wasn't that a great kiss huh..?" Said Tom. Star remained silent. "Why you-!" Tom slapped her. Star's reflexes kicked in and went to punch Tom. "If you touch me I'll go and kill your precious Marco!" Star stopped dead in her tracks. "Now let me repeat myself... Wasn't that a great kiss?"

Star clenched her teeth in hatred for the demon that stood in front of her. "Yes... it was an..." Star choked on her words not wanting to, but forced herself to anyway. "It was the best kiss ever..." Star wanted to beat the living hell out of Tom, run through a portal into the arms of Marco, but she knew if she even attempted doing that Tom would kill him.

"Since it was such a great kiss..." Tom said with a grin on his face. "How about we finally..." Tom approached Star. Star felt her stomach turn in disgust. She finally snapped.

"You God damn perv!" Star shouted with rage. Star punched Tom full force in the stomach. Tom fell to his knees. Star looked waiting for the explosion of anger, the roar of his rage. It never came... just laughing.

"He he he.. Oh Star baby... You clearly need a push in order to show who you really love..." Tom waved his hand and a black spell book levitated to his hand. "Let's see... page 264... Ah ha!" Tom pointed to his chosen spell. He turned the book to show Star the page. Her eye's widened... It was a love spell.

"I really didn't want to do this Starship..." Tom said pacing reading over on how to recite the spell. "I really thought I could convince you to love me, but it's been two weeks so I have no choice."

Star didn't know what to do she was scared. She felt her mind go blank until she saw a portal tear open. Someone clad in armor jumped though carrying a magical sword and an enchanted shield. Star looked at the face of the figure and almost cried tears of joy right then and there. "Marco..."

 **Continued in Next Chapter (Cliffhangers suck I know)**


	20. Chapter 20 Final Chapter

Marco stepped through the portal clad in strong titanium chestplate and gorget with a hood attached to it enchanted to increase his agility. The gorget had a crystal that increased his speed. The armor was enchanted to absorb pressure and shock so Marco could stand Tom's brute force, with magic gauntlets and boots that enhanced the power of his punches and kicks. A dagger sat to his side holding a enchanted shield, he gripped a magical shortsword in his right hand. The will to fight clear in his eyes. "I'm here for Star..." Marco's voice was confident and showed that he was not afraid of Tom.

This caught Tom off guard, He still had the special dagger Tom just needed to get one direct blow to Marco's heart and he'd be finished. Tom smiled, he remembered how easily he beat Marco in the past and decided to have fun. Tom set his fist right to Marco's torso. Marco slouched over a little but started Tom in the eyes and nailed Tom between the eyes. The gauntlets increased his punch to as much, if not more, force as Tom's, this sent him to hit his back against the wall in pain and in shock. He quickly shook the shock away and rand after Marco with red eyes. Marco quickly set a spinning heel kick to the side of Tom's head. This caused Tom to go spinning through the air until crashing through a nearby door.

Marco quickly took this few moments to run to Star. Marco pulled down his hood, and looked at the surprised girl. "Star?! Are You ok? Did he do anything to you?"

Star just grabbed Marco and pulled him into a hug. "Are you insane...?" Star said just happy to be able to see him again. "He could kill you..."

Marco frowned. "I don't care... I just want to get you back..."

Suddenly, Tom came charging grabbing Marco by his neck and slammed against the stone wall. Marco's sheild went sliding across the room. If Marco had come without his armor, it would have killed him. Reduced pain ran through Marco's body, it hurt but it was bearable. Tom pulled out the dagger ready to drive it through Marco's body. Star ran up and kicked Tom in the head. Her kick had just enough force to knock Tom on his ass. Star kicked the Dagger away. Tom, more angered than before, grabbed Star by the throat.

" **HOW DARE YOU!** " Tom yelled in his demon voice when suddenly Marco drove his dagger (Not the special one) into Toms back. He dropped Star and pulled the knife out of his back and looked at Marco. Marco had his sword at the ready, and dodged Tom's coming attacks. He slashed Toms arm causing his hand to hit the floor, detached, a red glow emanating where the wound should be. Tom kicked Marco back, quickly running up to slam his knee into Marco's stomach, grabbing his sword and throwing it out of Marco's reach.

Star coughed regaining her breath. She went to grab Marco's sword but Tom grabbed her by her neck again. "Oh no you don't..." Tom said as he threw Star across the room.

"STAR!" Marco screamed.

Tom laughed, " **You can't kill me... what made you think you had a chance you can fight all you want. Kill my body as much as you can, but my blackend, demon soul will return here to rebuild my body.** " Tom laughed. " **Face it... your effort is** ** _pointless..._** "

Marco's perked with an idea in his head. "Wait he says he has a soul... so that means..." Marco looked the cursed dagger that laid across the room.

Marco sent his fist right into Tom's gut. The force of the hit sent him flying again. Marco darted for the Dagger, putting every ounce of his stamina into the sprint. Tom quickly knew what he was doing, fear entered Tom's mind he went running and tackled Marco. They wrestling as Marco tried to inch his way to the dagger.

Star lifted her head dazed. She looked around with a blurred vision, only to see Marco and Tom fighting on the ground. She regained enough of her vision to see Marco motioning her to hand him the Dagger. Star crawled to the weapon and slid it to Marco's waiting hand.

Marco kicked Tom off him and aimed the dagger at Tom's heart. Tom went into a panic state, any anger he felt moments ago was replaced with fear. "Y-you wouldn't..."

Marco narrowed his eyes. He raised the blade to drive it into Tom's heart.

"WAIT WAIT! I'll let Star go back to Earth with you! I'll leave you alone! I'll never bother you again! Just please please please! Don't kill me..." Tom shouted in terror. He knew if that blade entered Tom's heart his demon soul would evaporate from existence.

Marco halted the knife. He considered it. He decided to let him live and to keep the dagger in case he went back on his promise.

"Very well..." Marco said in a stern voice. "But if you ever threaten me and Star again. Considered yourself erased..."

Tom nodded his head. Marco stood up and placed the dagger where his old knife was. Marco walked over to the still slightly disoriented Star. "Come on Star... we can go home now..." Star nodded, happy this was over. Marco opened the portal and they jumped through.

 **(BACK AT EARTH)**

They laid on the couch exhausted, Marco had stripped his armor off and was back to his typical red hoodie. Star laid on his lap, sleeping, Marco felt sore but he thought it to be worth it. Tom would leave them alone. Any serious threat to them was gone.

Marco's parents returned short after they got back. They were happy to see Star and when they asked Marco how she came back from The Underworld Marco said it was a long story and preferred not to talk about it.

After a few days everyone was happy to see Star back safe and sound. Marco only told his friends, Jackie, Ferguson, Alfonzo, Janna, Mary, James and Zack, How he got her back. They praised him on how brave he was. Star and Marco went to Star's bedroom, they held each other close. "Finally peace..." Star said.

"Yeah..." Marco kissed Star's forehead. "Good thing to... I don't think I could handle anymore of that..."

Star nodded and started to grin and got on top of Marco. "Well I have an idea of something to help you forget about all that."

Marco smiled, knowing her intentions, they met for a kiss letting everything that had happen leave their minds.

 **The End. (Yaay happy ending)**


	21. Chapter 1 REWRITE

The air was thick, too quiet. The moonlight seeped into Marco's room as he sit in his bed, tired and concerned. He was dressed in his normal spring wear, he was 16, he had grown half a foot, His hair a little messier and longer, a fair cusp of facial hair sat on his face. A dark red t-shirt and fairly baggy jeans, and a dark grey zip up sweater sitting on his bed. He stood and began pacing in his room.

"I should have stopped her…" Marco said pacing in his room. "...she could be in deep trouble." Marco's thoughts ran through the many different worst case scenarios. Injury, arrest, death. These are the things that always ran through his mind when it came to uncertainty. He always believed that in order to be prepared you prepare for the worst, being the Safe Kid and all.

His worry wrecked him to the point of just repeatedly lightly tapping his head on the wall. He groaned loud, his parents wouldn't care about the noise he was making. Those two could sleep through earthquakes, tornados and hurricanes happening all at once. He couldn't sleep or think about anything other than Star, was she okay, was she sitting in jail.

He cussed Star's boyfriend, Oskar, under his breath. This was all his fault. Star would've been just fine without him. He corrupted her, killed the light inside her. He could never forgive anyone for that.

THUMP!

Marco jumped, immediately peeking out of his door. The thump cut through the silence. Marco was worried but then he remembered, the past 3 weekends was the same. Star sneaks out, Star get's drunk, Star get's home, Star climbs through the window, Star faceplants on the living room floor. Rinse repeat for the past 3 weeks. Marco tried to help her but she just pushed him away more and more. She was stumbling really bad, Marco sighed. He made his way downstairs finding Star struggling to get to her feet.

Star's wardrobe drastically changed since dating Oskar. Her hair hung straight with purple dyed ends. She wore a small jacket with a pink Skull on the back, a tank top underneath it. She wore a fluffy black and pink skirt with torn nylons and thigh high boots. She wore heavy smokey eye shadow, her nose and lip pierced. Though she refused to show it or even admit it, Marco saw it many times during her drunk stumbling back from parties and get togethers, on her right arm she had a tattoo that said 'Punk for Life!' on her right arm. Marco screamed at her for that but she just responded by flipping him off and locking herself in her room.

"Star?" Marco said, walking closer.

She almost didn't recognize him. She grinned, being the first time smiling at Marco in nearly two weeks, she must have been really out of it tonight. She stands and begins to step forward. Like a toddler discovering the pains of muscle movement she immediately trips over nothing and nearly falls. Marco quickly caught her, again a perk of being the Safe Kid, lighting quick reflexes. Star giggled.

"Hey… Marco… When did you get here?" Star said still staring at the ground.

"I've been here for the past two minutes Star…" Marco said.

"Oh, why is the room spinning?" Star slurred.

Marco looked down. He felt bad for her. Oskar ruined her. Star had the nicest most caring personality he'd ever seen. She could turn any frown into that happiest grin with just her mere presence, a ray of sunshine in a grim world. Oskar immediately stomped on that ray the second he could just because he could.

 _A month earlier Star and Marco were walking down the street to their school, Star jumping up and down repeatedly with excitement the butterflies in her stomach spun in her stomach, full of adrenaline. Marco's was full of concern and a feeling a dread. Marco didn't like the aspect of Star going out with Oskar._

 _They arrived at the school, kids walking some energetic some sluggishly dragging themselves. Marco could always sniff out who cared and who didn't, and at this school hardly anyone really did. Oskar sat on the hood of a car, of which Marco extremely doubted was his. His hair only got longer, covering more of his face, he wore a large leather coat, fingerless gloves, and the same handkerchief. He played the same Keytar he's always had, he played what he thought was a good melody which was just off key random off tone keys that formed a tune from a mix of the worst of the 80's sample instrumentals. Star stopped and looked down as if preparing. Star took a deep breath._

 _She slowly walked to the hood of the car. He didn't even look at her as she walked up to him. She was bouncing up and down both nervous and hopeful._

 _"Hey…" She said. He didn't even look up. "Uh… Oskar?" She stuttered waving a hand in front his face._

 _He jerked up but he went neutral again when he saw it was Star. "Oh, hey…"_

 _Star looked down took a deep breath, counted to three under her breath "I always thought you were cute wanna go out?!" She said in one breath._

 _Oskar looked at her… features. Examining her as if she was an art piece. Marco glared from the background. Oskar shrugged. "Sure…"_

 _Star opened her eyes. "Really!?" She said a large grin on her face, her eyes twinkling._

 _Oskar chuckled lightly. "Yeah…" He looked up and down, examining yet again. "You're pretty hot… So why not."_

 _Star ignored the rather rude remark and just relished in the feeling. She responded by squeezing, which he hesitantly returned._

 _Marco sat back watching, his blood boiling. Oskar only agreed because he liked the way she looked, nothing more nothing less. He hoped that this wouldn't last wrong. Hoping Star would come to the conclusion that Oskar wasn't good for her._

Marco heaved Star into her large bed. She was already unconscious by the time he even got through her bedroom door. He silently walked back to his room.

The changes began a week and a half after they started dating.

It began with her hair, she hid it at first, Marco found out about it when walking in her room and saw her brushing her hair to find the ends of which were dyed purple, this wasn't too eyebrow but Marco did prod her, asking if Oskar pressured her into it. Star responded with mild frustration and that she did it because she wanted to.

Next came the make up. Smokey mascara and lipstick of many colors. Again this didn't give Marco too much alarms but again what scared him is what could come next. Star was a rather naive and after pining for Oskar for so long, she would probably do a lot to keep him.

His fear proved true when her clothes got darker. Leather coats, Punk t-shirts, darker color skirts, nylons and black boots and heels.

He called back to when he first at least caught Star drunk. He felt his heart sink when he saw Star like that. She had officially fallen. Oskar almost seemed like he was on a mission to corrupt her.

Her attitude became more stand-offish and sassy. Her vocabulary became more crude. She began incorporating cuss words into her sentences. Marco kept trying to talk to her but the more he prodded the more she pushed him away. She talked to him less, avoided him.

The one that left Marco in silence, was the tattoo. She hid it at first, made sure to always wear a coat, jacket or hoodie around anyone. But finally, after catching her off guard, he saw and was utterly speechless. Some harsh words were exchanged.

"STAR!" Marco screamed. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING"

"Shut up!" Star whisper-screamed. "The last thing I need is for you to snitch on me. You better keep your mouth shut!"

Marco stood aback. "Star! Those are permanent!" Marco put on a more aggressive stance. "I'm tired of this. Oskar is poisoning you! You can't be with him anymore."

 **SLAP!**

A red handprint sat fresh on Marco's face as he was stricken with surprise.

Tears of frustration and anger ran down Star's face, causing her mascara to run with it. "You shut up! You don't know anything about him or me! Talk crap on him one more time and I won't hesitate to blast you to next week!"

Marco just looked down. And walked out.

That's another thing, her wand. The look of the wand changes depending on the user's personality. Well with Star's descent her want morphed. A Dark purple star, with a black tiara on the top point, bat wings sticking out each side of the star. Marco knew it was beyond help when her wand changed. He wanted this to stop but if he told his parents they would tell Star's parents and he would never see her again

Marco laid in bed. Everything seemed to be crumbling around him just because of one guy. Star went from a nice positive, fun girl to just, another angsty teen.

He refused to accept it, Star was in there and Marco could crack through and bring her back. He wouldn't let Oskar ruin her.

Marco drifted to sleep, he hoped that the future would be the start of something, hopefully, promising.


	22. Chapter 2 REWRITE

If you asked Star what happened last night; she wouldn't tell you because she was too busy puking her guts out.

"Ugh…" Star groaned. "Hangovers suck ass…"

The contents of what remained in her stomach were being forced out by the nausea churning in her body. She felt like she overdid it,

Star chugged some water and took some aspirin. The pounding in her head slowly faded. A few memories of last night remained, however blurry they be. The drinks, the music, the noises. These became common place in what she classified as a good time. But she could easily remember her first time going to a party, much to the delight of her new boyfriend and his friends. When they arrived Star didn't know what to make of what she was stepping into.

The car pulled up in front of a house a good crowd of kids already haphazardly drinking and laughing. This honestly scared Star a little. This whole thing was rather a foreign concept to Star, yes she's done what one would classify as partying at places like The Bounce Lounge and other fun dance clubs scattered across different dimensions. But none involved alcohol more just centered around having fun while dancing to music. They opened the door and Star was a little hesitant to get out.

"Come on Star…" Oskar prodded.

"I'm just a little worried…" Star said looked down.

"Oh come on don't pull this shit on me right now Star…"

"Hey lay off her man." One of Oskar's friends, James, cut in. "Hey, Star right?"

"Yeah…" Star nodded.

"First time at something like this?" Star contemplated and nodded. "Hey it's cool, we all get nervous. We won't force you to do anything you don't want to RIGHT Oskar?" James said glaring at him.

Oskar groaned and looked away. "Whatever…"

"After all," James continued. "The whole point is just to have fun right. We don't wanna scare ya…"

This made Star relax a little. She liked James, he seemed like a rather nice guy. He was of fair height. His auburn hair a little messy and lightly clung to his forehead. He wore a T shirt with band's name on it along with a crazy design. He also wore a light grey thin hooded jacked.

Star finally stepped out of the car. She followed Oskar and his friends into the house. The other people in their group was a girl named Mary, a short girl with chestnut brown that stretched down to her tailbone. She wore capris jeans. A black zip up hoodie with a white t-shirt. Another was a guy named Zack, he owned the car they drove to the party in. He was tall with short brown hair. Wearing a simple hoodie and jeans.

They entered and sat on a nearby couch. Oskar and Zack drinking some beer, while everyone else just sat and talked. Star sat with a cup of soda in her hands. She looked around and examined the crowd.

There was a lot to take in all at once. Many talking some arguing. She even saw a couple making out before dodging into a nearby room. Star felt uncomfortable but being in a group did calm her nerves. Followed Oskar off leaving the rest to themselves. He went to refill his drink. He then looked around, almost as if to make sure no one from their group followed them.

"Hey Star?" Oskar said putting his arm around her.

"Yeah?" She responded a little nervous.

"You have to try this…" He held up a drink full of beer to her face.

"But James said you wouldn-" Star was cut off.

"I don't give a shit! You ain't dating James right?" Oskar said frustration rising in his voice.

"No…" Star said a little scared. She always hated the concept of peer pressure.

"Exactly now stop being a bitch and just drink it…" Oskar groaned.

"Uh…" Star hesitantly held the cup in her hands, she stared at the liquid sloshing around in the cup. With a deep breath she gulped it down. Her first thought was how bitter it was. She choked it down before putting the cup down panting a little.

"Hey!" Star heard a voice before quickly turning around. "What happened to not forcing anything on her?" It was Mary standing with her arms crossed, glaring at Oskar.

"Oh come on! She loves it right baby?" Star looked at Oskar who was giving her a 'please say yes' look.

"Uh… Yeah it's great…" She said before taking another sip. She forced down the bitter liquid.

"You sure about that Star?" Mary said with a little concern in her voice. "If you really don't like it-"

"Oh leave her alone Mary!" Oskar spat. "She loves it."

Star just nervously nodded and Mary hesitantly went back to the group.

Star wanted to stop but Oskar kept prodding and after a while it was less and less bitter. Until she could finally taste some form of flavor through it. She was buzzed on the verge of a little drunk by the time they called it. Star stumbled back to her room and before she fell asleep a damning thought went through her head. 'That was fun…'

Ever since then it's been more or less the same with Oskar, only with more stronger stuff, much to the disagreement of James Mary and Zack. But Star always just put on a smile and said that it was her choice. Eventually she got used to it, and before long she was just as what would be classified as a 'party girl' She stood up and looked in the mirror and began to apply makeup. She looked at her arm where her tattoo sat. She didn't even want to think about how drunk she was when Oskar convinced her to get that one. Now she had to go to ridiculous lengths to hide from everyone, but of course Marco found out. He always nosed in on her personal business. Marco had been nothing but a burden to her ever since she started dating Oskar. She was hoping that he'd be supportive the way Star's always been supportive of Marco's pursuit of Jackie. But it's been nothing but "He's no good." this and "He's a bad influence." that. Star groaned at the thought of Marco lecturing her for staying out too late last night. One of the few blurry memories she had before passing out was Marco helping her into bed. She knew she was gonna get an earful the second she would step in that kitchen to get something to eat.

After applying make up and getting dressed Star made her way downstairs for breakfast… or lunch she honestly had zero clue what time it was. Of course she stepped in the kitchen and there sat Marco, Star put her head down hoping that he would just let her get her food in peace.

"Star we need to talk about last night." Marco said in a low serious tone.

"No we don't…" Star spat back still refusing to look at Marco.

Star grabbed an apple and began to chow down. Only looking at the kitchen counter.

"Star please can we ju-" Star cut him off

"I don't want to hear Marco! Just shut the hell up and leave me be!" Star yelled.

"Star I care about you and I want to make sure you don-"

Star's phone began to ring piercing the tense air around them. 'Thank God…" Star thought before quickly answering.

"Hello?"

"Hey Baby! You should out with me and the gang! Zack got some brewskis so it will be fun."

"Where are you guys?"

"Just say yes and we'll be over to pick you up."

"Ok yeah just be quick… Please…"

"You got it Star be right there…"

Star sighed, 'Good better to be anywhere but here'

"Star…"

"I won't repeat myself again Marco!" Star spat. "I said leave me alone. What's so hard to understand?"

Marco was about to open his mouth but was cut off by a car door.

"Well I'm off!" Star said running the door.

"Star wait!" Too late. Star was already out the door.

Star walked up to Zack's car before climbing into the backseat with James and Oskar. Oskar puts his arm around Star and greets her with a kiss.

"So you ready to have some fun?"

"More than ever." Star chuckled.

They drove off to the woods. Getting out near the front before trudging through to find an abandoned by rather large shack, sitting by a running river.

Zack stepped inside with a bag over his shoulder. He plopped it down near an old chair before sitting, reaching into that bag pulling out a beer and drinking it down nonchalantly. Star and Oskar grabbed one. While James sat down on a small couch and Mary sat close next to him. James didn't' drink as much as the others and Star has never even seen a beer in Mary's hands, or any alcohol for that matter. They all sat and chatted about the things going on in their lives and the annoyances they found at home and in other people.

"Marco wouldn't stop trying to lecture me this morning. He wouldn't leave me alone." Star had gotten into the habit of bad mouthing Marco's attempts to have a talk with her. Part of her felt bad about it but she was too frustrated with him to really think before she talked. On and on she went about her issues with Marco. Until finally Mary cut in.

"I kind of think it's sweet." Everyone looked at her. "What I think it's nice he's trying so hard to talk to you. Shows that he really cares."

Star just sat back into Oskar's arms pouting, she wanted to be mad but Mary made a good point.

Oskar cut in. "Way to make your friend feel like shit! Don't worry babe I agree this Marco sounds like a huge dick."

"I'm just saying…" Mary said leaning in closer on James.

"No one asked for your opinion Mary…" Star grumbled.

"Sorry I even cut in." Mary retorted.

"Besides you don't know him in person, it may sound sweet but try living with it!" Star said raising her voice. "It's a giant pain in the ass when someone you viewed as a friend lectures you like a parent. Like they know any better than you! Where do you get off taking his side!"

James finally cut in. "Jesus girls calm down. Everyone has a right to speak their mind but let's not let it piss us off alright."

Mary and Star stared at each other before both sighing.

"Yeah I guess…" Mary said leaning back into James' arms.

"Sorry…" Star said leaning forward, taking another drink.

Oskar patted Star on the back. Star stared at the floor as Mary's words kept rotating in her head.

Star waved her friends goodbye as she walked back to her front door a few hours after leaving. She stopped right before opening the door. Almost as if listening for voices on the other side. She took a few deep breaths before slowly opening the door. To find Marco sleeping on the couch. 'He was waiting for me to get home…' Star chuckled as Mary's words once again ringed through her head. 'How sweet…" She walked up to Marco. "I'm sorry was the only thing that could come out of her mouth. It was enough to wake him.

"Star?" Marco said as he rubbed his eye sitting up. "Glad to see you made it home alright."

Star wanted to say many things. Some nice some not. Mixed emotions wirled inside her at the moment. Nice thoughts such as 'I'm sorry for being such an annoying burden…" and nasty ones such as "Who are you to tell me how to live my life…" Star wanted Marco to forgive her but she also wanted him to leave her alone. Star looked down, not being able to choke out a single word.

"Star?"

Star simply looked down as she made her way to her room. She plopped down on her bed. She felt energetic until the very second her head hit the pillow. She felt her eyes water, and before she went back to sleep, she whispered, once again.

"I'm sorry…"


End file.
